


Adult Demigod Life

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adult demigods, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cafes, Dating, Everyday slice of life, F/F, F/M, Fighting Monsters, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Other, falling in love with the son of death, falling in love with the son of the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Nico di Angelo never thought he make it to being an adult. Being a demigod it's not a guaranteed thing. He also never thought he find someone to date. Watch his friends fall in love and get married.





	1. Cafe Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Nico is twenty-one years old. Percy, Jason, Frank, Piper, Annabeth are all twenty-three years old. Hazel is twenty years old. They are all adults. This is Alternate Universe and canon divergent. There will be original characters in this story.

Nico's POV

Sitting in my favorite cafe, I sip my coffee; the shop is called Muses' Dream Coffee. Yes, I am drinking a plain black coffee in a coffee shop. Why am I here? I need somewhere to think. All my friends are married now or getting to are getting married part. My heart constricts at the thought of Percy being married. I was going to have to go see him get hitched soon enough. I still needed a date for this event. Talk about out of reach forever. Well, he was now. Not that I ever told him how I felt. I just died a little bit inside every time I saw them kiss.

It still kills me. My heart is so sore and broken I am not sure if anyone can truly fix it. Though considering who and what I am there are those that will interfere in my lack of love life. Another reason I come here, their coffee is amazing. There is this other regular customer that comes here. He brings a laptop and a few books with him. He usually gets one of the tables near a plug. I am not sure if he is going to university, or he uses this place like an office.

He is rather handsome. Wild long red hair that he barely contains in a ponytail or braided at his neck. Startling green eyes that remind me of the ocean. He even brings the briny scent of the ocean with him. He is not here right now. I am hoping to see him today. He cheers me up a bit. He always has a small smile and a kind word to whoever approaches him to talk.

Plus he makes my heart do the same odd constrict that Percy does to me. I think I am falling in love with this guy. The worst part, I do not know what he is personally attracted to. I fear to find out. I do not think I can handle having my heart broken twice.

My mind drifts back to Hazel, my lovely little sister. She is engaged to Frank. They have been engaged since she was eighteen. They want to wait until she is twenty-one before they get married. I swear they are going to be the two that have sex on their wedding night for the first time. I mean that too. Frank is more old school then I am. I was born when they taught you to treat your wife to be in that fashion. He makes me feel so old. Frank is a good match for my baby sister. I could not have chosen better if she was letting me choose her husband to be.

I hear the bell tinkle. I look up as I sip my coffee. My heart starts beating faster. There he is. The redhead I find so attractive. My eyes scan the place. I realize the only table that has a plug that he could sit at was with me. All the rest of the tables are taken. The place is oddly busy.  
There better not be any intervention from a certain goddess of love. I do not need help with my romantic life thank you. Though I do not think she believes me in the slightest. I do not think my friends believe me in the slightest either. When I am ready I will look. I am not really ready at the moment. My heart is still mending from being in love with Percy Jackson.

He gets his coffee and scans the room. Our eyes meet. He smiles and makes his way over to me. "Hello my name is Morris. There seems to be no seating today which is odd. May I sit here?" He motions to the other chair at the table with me.

"Oh course Morris," I smile up at him. “My name is Nico.” I might as well be polite and give my name since he gave me his. I watch as his body folds as he sits down. Places his cup on the table and gets his laptop out. I watch him open it, and boot it up. He looks up at me watching him. He flashes me that beautiful smile. I can so smell the briny ocean on him. I feel like I should recognize that scent or at least what that scent means. "What are you working on?"

"I am currently working on a story." He smiles at me. "I am about halfway done." His eyes are on the screen of his laptop. I can tell he is half paying attention to me and to his work. I’m a distraction. That is a first.

"What is it about?" I tilt my head slightly watching him. He catches my eyes as he answers me. His voice is so soothing to hear. 

"Two guys that fall for each other. They are unsure about telling the other. One day the one takes a chance and asks the other guy out. They realize they are in love, and that is where the adventure begins. I am so turning their world magically upside down." Morris smiles over at me. I am not sure if he is hinting at something. If he is I am so undone. I mean that, undone. My heart starts beating faster and skipping beats to just to annoy me.

My curiosity has been killing me over the last two months of these kinds of meetings between the two of us. I ask the question that is haunting my mind too much lately. "Are you dating?"

"I am single." He looks over at me. I cannot believe a guy that good looking could be single. I've seen the way girls throw themselves at him. "Yourself?"

"Single," I smile lightly. He gives me the same look I probably gave him. One of complete disbelieves that I was not dating some flaming hot person myself. He seems to be considering something before he speaks next.

"So you do not have a girlfriend?" He asks me. I almost choke on my coffee. I should know during the question and answer sessions not to drink anything. You never know what the questions will be.

"I do not like girls." I look at him I can feel the color drain from my face. I cannot believe I just said that! Did I just mess up our blossoming friendship? Guys did not always react well when finding out their friend well more like acquaintance is gay.

He smiles at me. "Awesome, I don't really like girls myself." He grins. My traitorous heart skips a beat again. "I was hoping but I did not think the gods would be that kind to put in front of me something that I would like." He looks at me. I know I am flushed I can feel the heat of my own cheeks. "Go out to dinner with me?" He just asked me on a real date. Not just a chance meeting but a real date. 

My heart catches again. "I would love to." I can almost hear a certain goddess of love's laughter in my head. I am so going to have a chat with her over interfering in my life one of these days. Not that she would listen. I was only a mortal. I would not understand why she has to do what she does. Balderdash.

He reaches over and touches the side of my face. His touch brings a different kind of heat to my skin. He smiles at me. Morris packs up his stuff. I frown. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I am going to get ready for our date. I will pick you up at seven." I blink at him, I feel a little ungrounded, and write my address down so he can pick me up at seven. He stands up closes up space between us. I stand up and realize at this moment how much taller than me he was.

I was six foot even. Morris was four inches taller than I. He cups my face with one hand. Then leans in. I close my eyes and I feel his lips against mine. I have been wanting to kiss him for a long time. He tastes like the ocean. He breaks the kiss off. There is this softness in his eyes as he searches my face. He smiles I melt some more.

Morris withdraws. His messenger bag with his things across his body. He smiles brightly at me. He turns, walks out, and over his shoulder, "I will be picking you up at seven." He leaves the door swings shut behind him, and the bell tinkles.

It was then I realize Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper were staring at me for a moment. They crowd around me. I get a hug from my baby sister. She smiles up at me. "About time, how long have you two been dating?"

"Just started," I admit to her. "We've been meeting here almost by chance for two months." I sit down at the small table and sip my coffee. I feel light headed. I feel wonderful. I also cannot believe he likes me. I feel lucky.

"Chance my ass," Piper mutters as they all pull chairs up. "This has my mother's fingerprints all over it. Only she would set something like this up.”

"It does," I agree with her. "I am not going to be mad about it though." I look at them. "He is so nice." I can feel the heat on my cheeks again. They all collectively grin at me.

Jason smiles at me. "I am happy for you Nico. I do not know how to truly express my happiness."

Frank nods to me. He has a small smile playing on his lips. He laughs softly. Everyone looks at him. "Now Nico has a date for Percy's wedding!"

He was right I totally had a date now. The look on Annabeth's face was going to be priceless when I turned up with the handsome man I was going to bring with me. Suddenly it was all right with my world. I smirk. My friends and sister all laugh. Life just got interesting. I stand up after I finish my coffee. I look at my watch. I need to get home. Got a date I need to get ready for. I hug my sister, wave at my friends, and hurry home. I have a date to get ready for. I am going on a date. I cannot believe I am going on a date.


	2. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes on his first date with Morris. He and Morris get to know each other better.

Nico's POV

He is there exactly at seven to pick me up. Punctual I like this. He is also dressed better than he normally is at the cafe when I see him there. What I mean when I say that he is wearing a suit and tie. I am glad I went with my instinct and I put a suit and tie on myself. He smiles at me. He does not look out of place on my doorstep. He says nothing about my home. I live in a penthouse. What can I say being a prince has its perks.

I close the door to my home behind me and we loop our arms together. We take the elevator down to where he is parked. Walking up together to a 1969 Shelby Cobra. My eyes linger on the car in front of me. It is in perfect condition. Not a scratch on it and it looks like he takes it to the car wash.

"I built it from a kit." His smile is, again, warm. His green eyes are full of amusement. He opens the passenger side door for me. I get in. He shuts the door; I put my seat belt on. The car is beautiful. I mean that too. Not quite as beautiful as the man I am sitting next to but it is close.

Morris drives us out of the town I know we both live in. I do not know where he is taking me. We drive the twisty turny road along the coast. I admire his skill behind the wheel. I know a few people who should take lessons on how to drive from him.

We pull into a parking lot. I look about me as he once again opens the door and hands me out of his own car. I take a deep breath and I can smell the brine of the ocean. He shuts the door and we walk up to the restaurant. He opens the door for me. I walk in. We both look at the host. He smiles at us.

"Reservations for Black." Morris smiles slightly at the man before us. The maitre d’ nods to us. Picks up two menus and leads us to an almost hidden corner booth. Morris seats me and then takes the spot across from me so he could have his back to the wall. I wonder why he chooses that spot. Only someone who has lived their life watching out for monsters who want to kill you develops that skill. Having your back against a solid wall made sure they could not creep up behind you in battle.

Has he been fighting monsters all his life? Not like it is a question for a first date. I will save my question. I would not forget the question. It felt too important. I look down at the menu. The lack of prices make my head spin. I hope he does not think he needs to impress me. I was already falling hard for this green-eyed red haired young man in front of me. Though truth to be told I think we are about the same age. I just feel like an eldritch being from time to time; being time displaced will do that to you.

The waitress comes up to us. She flashes us a smile as she pours us a half glass of wine. "Welcome back Morris. You brought a date this time?" Our waitress must know him.

"Aye Mary, I brought a date and not either one of my friends." Morris smiles up at Mary. "House wine, waters for us both and I want to order an appetizer." He flashes her a smile. "The spinach and artichoke al Forno and that wonderful bread your restaurant serves with it."

She nods, "I will be back with your waters and I will get that order in right away."

"She knows you." I watch him over my menu. I had already found what I wanted. Italian foods, this one was a romantic at heart. My heart constricts again. He cannot know I am Italian. He does not even know my last name. He only knows my first name.

"She feels guilty." He shakes his head. His eyes have an emotion I understand all to well- pain. "Not her fault the guy she introduced me to was an arsewit." He shakes his head. "She feels bad. I do not blame her. I am madder at him. He used me as a form of revenge on his ex. I am not that person."

Nodding to him, "I can see that." Morris flashes me a small smile. She reappears with our waters and a smile as she places the appetizer on the table between us. "Have you decided on what you two want to order?"

"Aye, I want the Mushroom Ravioli al Forno." His food choice makes my mouth water. He knows what he likes that is for sure. I am glad of it. I wonder if he makes up his mind quickly in every situation. I note on his hands are two rings. Both have tridents emblazoned on the sides of the ring. On the left the stone was black, the one on the night the stone was white. When I focused on them I could feel the power coming off them. I wonder why? He could not be a demigod like myself. That be really odd and small world feeling if he was. Why did I not see him around camp if he is a demigod?

"I would like the gnocchi and Italian sausage." I flash her a smile. She smiles back. Mary a nice enough woman. She wanders off to check on her tables and does what she is supposed to do.  
Near us, a small band of musicians plays old Italian music. The music is quite romantic. I could not help but smile at the touch of having that here in the restaurant. I had note the restaurant was called Amore. He smiles at me again. "So tell me about yourself?" He quirks a smile at me. "I know what you like to read. I've seen you draw at the coffee shoppe. I know you like your coffee black but so sweet that most people are surprised by how sweet the coffee is."

Laughing I smile. He pays attention. He must have known he was attracted to me long before I figured out my own heart. "I love the ocean though it tends to cause me pain."

"Old lover?" He reaches across and squeezes my hand. I swallow.

"Yes and no, someone I loved but did not I tell him loved him. He has a girlfriend." I closed my eyes feeling a shot of pain in my heart thinking Percy and Annabeth together. Their kisses. Their happiness. My hand is pulled toward where Morris is sitting. He kisses it.

"I am sorry." His own smile is melancholy. "I think we all had those. It is not easy to be in love with someone who loves another."

"Yeah," I smile suddenly he is holding my hand and my heart rate increases. "I like to travel the world. I've done it alone. I want to do it again but with someone who cares about me." He again squeezes my hand.

We both enjoy the appetizer that he ordered for us. This one has good taste. My phone which I had sat on the table next to his, vibrates. He eyes it. He looks at me. "Text message?"

"Yeah," I blush a little. "It is probably not that important."

"Go ahead check it. I am not going to be offended." His smile is so warm. I am falling more for him the more time I spend in his company.

Picking up my phone I unlock the thing. I find it is Hazel. Which means the message is important but not important but important because she is my only living family that is not an Immortal god.

Baby Sister: Have fun bro. Dad says to call him tomorrow. I think he knows your dating. Just thought I warn you. Love you big brother. Enjoy your date.

Laughing I shake my head. "My baby sister, she says Dad wants me to call on the morrow." I am amused. I am grateful for Hazel in ways that I’m not always willing to think about. As I have gotten older I realize I’ve was abandoned by my older sister who did not want to raise her brother. I get that. I feel bad she was placed in that situation. I miss her every day. And I will never know what happened to her. Or why she made the decision she had made when it came to me. She was reborn. She and I would not know each other if we bumped into each other on the streets now.

Morris nods. He squeezes my hand as I place my phone next to his the way that I had it before screen to the wood of the table. My heart is light. I am happy with the family I have both by blood and by spirit. It’s more than I would have dreamed of in the past. It more than I ever would have hoped for, to be honest in the past.

"See not too terrible." With his words, our dinners appear. We both each finish our wine. She holds up the wine bottle. "No more for myself. Could I have a coffee?"

"No more I have to drive." Morris smiles lightly. "I will take an Italian soda raspberry flavored." She refills our waters, disappears, reappears with our drinks and disappears again after taking our wine glasses.

We both apply ourselves to our food. I find I like the way he eats. He is neat. He has table manners that I have not seen in years. Table manners that will get me teased by others. Whoever raised him must be quite old school. Morris has old world manners.

We finish our meal. Morris looks up at her as she clears out plates from our dinner. "One of your tiramisu, please. We will share." She nods. "Their desserts tend to be larger than normal. I usually end up taking it home and my roommates which are girls tend to demolish it for me."

"Girl roommates." I smile over at him.

"Yeah, both been my best friends forever." He gets this unreadable look on his face. "They were more excited about my date then anyone has a right to be that is not going on the date." He pauses. "I had to wash my face again because the one was extra happy. Red lipstick is a pain in the arse."

Laughing I shake my head. He flips his phone over and unlocks it. He brings up a picture of two girls. Both girls are rather pretty. One was black haired, light skinned and silver eyes she was dressed in a sporty manner. He points at the dark haired one first. "That is Ariana, she the red lipstick bandit." I laugh at that. "This is my hippie, Ione." The other was brown haired which seemed to have an odd green ting to it, blue-eyed and a little tanned, she was dressed in a sporty manner as well. "I've known them both for a few years. You will meet them eventually. They are quite happy about me dating that is for sure."

"So they are like your sisters?" I look at him as the dessert is placed between us. We both dug in. Oh, this dessert was heavenly. I could see why he takes some home with him when he leaves sometimes. We finish off the dessert together.

Our waitress brings us our bill and Morris pays for it without batting an eyelash at it. He uses a credit card. He then pulls out of his wallet cash to leave on the table. He drops the money there and we leave the restaurant and walk down the boardwalk.

The boardwalk looks like a party. There is music. There are people. There are little food stands. There are carnival games and rides. It's amazing the circus that the boardwalk currently is. It is also a prime hiding place for both monsters and demigods. Too many scents. Easy to not find the hunted and the hunters.

We are holding hands. I feel so very safe with him. We come to the end of the pier and we both look out into the ocean. His green eyes, much like Percy's green eyes, I am losing my way in them. Only this time the one whose eyes I am lost in is equally lost in mine. I close my eyes and I feel his lips against mine. He deepens the kiss.

My heart races.

He tastes like the ocean. I mean that too. He tastes like the briny sea. "Come home with me? We can watch a movie or just sit up and talk. The girls should be asleep." His eyes simmer with an emotion I am not ready to acknowledge within my own heart and soul as he asks me to go hang out with him in his own home place.

Nodding at him for I do not trust my voice to answer him. He smiles in understanding me. My heart races as we make our way back to his car. After unlocking his car, he hands me in again. My heart flutters again. He is making all the right romantic gestures. I wonder how many times he planned things like this. He making me feel like a girl. I don't really have good words for this. I am not sure how I feel about that. My heart races as he drives back.

 

We park in a garage space in an alleyway. The door goes down making it us safe to get out. We do. I note the motorcycle that is parked in this garage is silver and another pretty green painted car of some make I do not know. It hit me the car he was driving was silent. I watch as he plugs in the car. I am so used to music; the music hid the fact that the car was quiet to me.

"All three of the vehicles in here are electric." He smiles he waves his hand at the vehicles around us. "My sisters know someone who loves a challenge, they introduced us, and I asked him to build me an electric engine for these." He smirks with a win. “And he did. He is a proud one that one is. Him and his girl.”

My thoughts are drawn toward Leo. Thinking of Leo and how he was. He would love such a challenge. I frown I do not think he saw me frown. I quickly make my face to my resting expression. I remember Leo talking about designing electrical run engines for three vehicles. I think my friend worked on the guy I am finding myself in love with stuff. Small world.

We go up a spiral staircase and he unlocks the door. "Hey Spookie," I realize he is talking a pretty black cat. She just looks at us. She blinks large yellow eyes taking us in. "Spookie is my cat. She not always the biggest fan of people."

He shows me around the place. It is nice. Very eclectic. One of his roommates must be a genius with plants for there were plants everywhere. I am now sitting with him on the sofa. I decided to watch him play a video game. It was fun to snuggle up as he played. He tucked me under his chin and killed, blew up and destroyed his game foes. I was not totally surprised about how good he was.

Spookie soon enough joins us and was sitting in my lap as I sat in her human's lap. Morris found this amusing. "I think she likes you. She usually not this comfortable around strange people." I could not help but smile and pet her.

Spookie seemed to recognize my status as a prince of the underworld. She purrs in my lap. We sit like this for a while. I look at the clock that was up on the wall and realize how much time has passed. It was 2 am in the morning. "No wonder I am tired." He looks at the time. Then he looks at me. I can tell he is tired. Hades I am tired myself and I really don’t want to leave. "I'll stay if that is no trouble?"

"You think I planned it this way." He mutters. His ears and cheeks are very cute pink. I am amused that he is so embarrassed by these turns of event. It is our first date. Sleeping as in we sleep no sex should be fine. Even if that gets me teased by my friends eventually. 

"Or I did." I tease him as I catch his green eyes with my dark ones. He smiles. Morris turns off his video game. He stands, carrying me and the cat back to his room. Opening the door we go inside. He sets me on the bed. Spookie jumps down and leaves the room. He shuts the door.

He strips out of his clothing. I find myself watching him in hunger. He wears boxers and damn he has a fine body under all those clothes. I was not expecting him to be so ripped. His boxers are sea blue. He comes over to me and not saying a word helps me out of my clothing right down to my own boxers. I happen to be wearing my plain black silk boxers. He helps me in bed. Covering me up with his covers. Goes turns off his light. It is completely dark in his room.

His weight settles into bed. He gathers me into his arms. "Tonight we sleep. Good night Nico" With those words in my mind I snuggle against him. 

“Good night Morris,” My words are soft and I can feel the sleep in them. I relax and find myself falling into the best sleep I've had in years. The company keeps the nightmares away. This company brings me x-rated dreams though.


End file.
